smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clockwork Smurf (Empath stories)
"I am pleased and proud to serve my fellow Smurfs and my friend and king." Clockwork Smurf is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Clockwork is a mechanical Smurf created by Handy as a replacement for Empath during his time in Psychelia when he was not living in the Smurf Village. However, due to a malfunction caused by Brainy, Clockwork gained sentience and ran away from the village, only to come across a young human prince named Gerard who was held prisoner inside his own castle by his evil aunt Imperia, who intended to take his rightful place on the throne. Clockwork helped Gerard escape and get help from the Smurfs to expose Imperia's plot and have her expelled from his kingdom. After Gerard was crowned as king, Clockwork was made his personal adviser and remained with him for nearly five years. Much of Clockwork's history is nearly identical to that of his cartoon show universe counterpart until lightning struck him about a year before Empath's final return from Psychelia, causing his internal workings to burn out until he was considered inoperative (or "dead"). Wanting to prove otherwise, Handy salvaged parts of Clockwork that weren't destroyed like his mechanical "brain" and built for Clockwork a new body that featured abilities such as full-vocabulary speech, various types of vision, and a hat that squirted liquids from its flopped top like a hose. These new abilities were put to good use when Clockwork was reactivated a year after Empath's return, helping the village get rid of unwanted alien scientists called the Chimpanzians who were using the Smurfs as their living test subjects. Handy had built for Clockwork a companion named Clockwork Smurfette, who after the original Clockwork was upgraded to his current version was also upgraded as well. The both of them built for themselves a child companion that they have named Baby Clockwork Smurf. Clockwork was eventually passed on through King Gerard's family line until it wound up in the hands of his descendant Gerry Royeaux, when he became totally inoperable. It was because of this that Gerry knew that the legend of the Smurfs, who in the early 21st century were nothing more than cartoon characters created by Peyo, was true. Personality Clockwork Smurf is a brave and friendly little mechanical Smurf who is always curious of the world around him. He is not afraid to take on anything or anyone no matter how big they may be in comparison to him. He was originally only able to communicate with mechanical squeaks until a primitive voice box was created for him by Handy, which only gave him the ability to speak single words. With the Version 2.0 upgrade, Clockwork is fully capable of speaking without a problem. Appearance Clockwork's original appearance had the character with more primitive-looking fingers than his Version 2.0 counterpart. Voice Actor His voice would be provided by AT&T Natural Voices. Notes * Clockwork's original form in the EMPATH story series is based on his cartoon show appearance, while his rebuilt form following Empath's final return from Psychelia is based on his comic book appearance. * The event that caused Clockwork to have his internal workings burned out, leading to his new form being built, is loosely based on the Season 8 episode "Clockwork's Powerplay". Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Handy's inventions Category:Machines Category:Royal Characters Category:Computer accents Category:Residents of King Gerard Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf inventions Category:Bearded characters Category:Married characters Category:Fathers Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Multiple media universe imports